


Flytrap

by dontwannahaveabadtime (levigate)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levigate/pseuds/dontwannahaveabadtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel whimpered softly to himself in the dark, form wavering between the small child he was and the adult he could have been. Telling himself to be brave, to fight back. But deep down he knew it was useless. He lacked determination; he couldn’t save Chara then, he couldn’t save himself either. Why would now be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flytrap

Asriel whimpered softly to himself in the dark, form wavering between the small child he was and the adult he could have been. Telling himself to be brave, to fight back. But deep down he knew it was useless. He lacked determination; he couldn’t save Chara then, he couldn’t save himself either. Why would now be any different?

A slight rustling sound signalled he wasn’t alone and he curled into a little ball, hoping that if he was very, very quiet he’d be ignored. Asriel couldn’t stop shaking, a little moan of fear escaping between clenched teeth.

“Oh, there ya are, kiddo! I’ve been lookin’ for ya!” the too cheerful voice broke the quiet, insincere and full of false comradery. In the dark Asriel couldn’t exactly see his tormentor, but he knew from past experience where he’d be. Taking a chance, he rose shakily and tried to run.

Flowey’s laughter followed, echoing around him as he sped up. In the utter blackness he could imagine thorned vines and thick roots chasing, reaching for the goatchild as he searched frantically for an escape. There had to be a way out, some doorway that would take him away from this horrible place. 

The rustling of leaves grew closer, the creak of vines stretching for him, reaching for Asriel’s arms and legs. He couldn’t hold back a scream as a root twisted around his ankle, tripping him. Asriel fell hard, cracking his jaw against the rough floor with a sharp cry. The bitter taste of metal filled his mouth--he’d bitten his tongue in the fall. 

“No!” he gasped weakly, clawing at the ground with blunt claws, a small crying child being dragged into the dark. Flowey only chuckled, coiling more vines around the terrified monster.

“Aw, don’t be like that. You and me, we’re all we’ve got,” crooned the flower, every word dripping with malice. “After all, we wouldn’t be like this if it weren’t for you.”

“P-please don’t,” Asriel begged. He knew what was coming. It was always more or less the same, but that didn’t lessen the horror of it, or the pain. In response, the cruel tendrils merely tightened, pulling harshly at the child’s limbs, pulling taut and spreading him wide. Wandering vines brushed up beneath Asriel’s shirt, curling along his sides. Asriel’s form flickered, and he was no longer a terrified child. Now he was older, fighting with feelings that were too big for the child he was, feelings he never had the chance to explore. He groaned and writhed in his bonds, trying to escape from lingering touches; Flowey was relentless, searching out the spots to make him squirm.

“Oh, Asriel,” Flowey sighed, “how can I stop? It’s the only way I get to feel anything, anymore.”

Asriel jerked when he felt something wet drip onto his bare toes, followed by a long wet tongue. 

“No, no, please--” but there was no stopping Flowey. Though there was no visible light source, Asriel could now barely make out the flower’s face, transformed into some hateful monstrosity, something resembling a venus flytrap. His pleading became a shriek of agony as Flowy bit down, sharp teeth piercing through flesh and bone. Flowey made a gulping sound, swallowing Asriel’s foot whole. Blood dripping from sharp teeth, a long tongue curled around the stump of the leg, lapping at wound. Asriel was once again a sobbing child, struggling weakly to escape his bonds, each rough lick sending sparks of pain shooting up his leg. 

Slowly Flowey nibbled his way up, making small groans of appreciation as he chewed. Asriel didn’t understand how he was still conscious through the pain, but he supposed that was part of his nightly torment. To be consumed alive by this soul-less thing, until there was nothing left. Asriel’s other leg was devoured quickly, two snaps of Flowey’s jaw and gone. The vines holding him in place slackened and lowered him to rest on the ground. He couldn’t go anywhere now even if he tried. Asriel lay limply, chest heaving as he tried to think through the agonizing pain. Flowey let out a sound of frustration.

“That’s it? Pathetic. No wonder you died,” he spat. Asriel groaned and covered his face, hot tears running down his cheeks, matting his fur.

“I’m sorry--I didn’t mean to. I’m scared,” he confessed, but Flowey didn’t care for that. The next thing Asriel knew, his fingers were in Flowey’s mouth, hot and warm and then there was a spray of blood, soaking into his fur and in his mouth and Asriel sputtered and gagged, wiping his face with his remaining hand, blinking through the thick liquid. He could see Flowey clearly looming over him, the aura of LOVE radiating from the flower enough to turn anyone’s stomach. Carelessly, sharpened tendrils stabbed through Asriel’s chest and stomach, dozens of them coiling up from the ground and pinning him there from behind, like some sort of insect. Asriel coughed as his lungs filled with blood, hacking weakly. Thick liquid bubbled between his lips, hot on his tongue as Flowey shifted the thick roots impaling the child, forcing his wounds open wider and chuckling darkly as Asriel tried to scream.

“Being scared is what got us into this mess in the first place,” Flowey bent down, cradled Asriel’s head in his vicious teeth for one heartbeat, two. For a moment Asriel thought that this time it would be different. The flower’s breath was rancid, of rotting meat and the fresh blood from Asriel’s own body. Disgusted, Asriel tried to push the flower away with his good hand, slapping limply against Flowey’s stem.

Viciously Flowey bit down, teeth piercing through fur and muscle. It’d be so very easy for him to simply snap all the way through, but he didn’t. Instead he tugged, twisted and pulled. Slowly, taking his time. Flowey ground his jaw from side to side, small punctures in Asriel’s neck becoming gaping holes, tearing flesh and showing slick muscle beneath the matted fur.. Asriel felt his connective tissue stretch, far beyond its limits as the flower took his time separating head from body. There was a popping in Asriel’s neck as it snapped, an overwhelming pain before being overtaken by something not quite numbness. It was, he thought distantly, almost like a pins and needles feeling. As though his body had simply fallen asleep rather than by being torn to pieces by a sadistic flower. In almost-relief, Asriel closed his eyes--

And Flowey woke up, the taste of blood lingering in his mouth. The small flower tried to shake off the remnants of a bad dream, phantom pains and an almost hysterical fear of himself. Ridiculous. Unable quite to shake of the sense of unease, he tried to focus his attention on the latest fallen human. The striped shirt reminded Flowey of someone, and his non-existent heart skipped a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Was in the mood for some horror and my hand slipped. oops.


End file.
